


Ay Nahulog! (Nahulog Sa'yo!)

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: kadi drabbles [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Roommates!Kaisoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Naka-three points si Jongin sa puti na bowl!





	Ay Nahulog! (Nahulog Sa'yo!)

**Author's Note:**

> kwento to ng friend na nagbabalat ng sabon. so hahahaha enjoy! 
> 
> what if kaisoo so eto sinulat ko kanina lang umaga! 
> 
> oy tin, salamat sa nakakaloka mong kwento!

Naliligo si Jongin matapos mapagtantong di pa nga pala siya naliligo dahil inuna na naman niya ang pag-eensayo para sa darating na solo dance contest sa darating na Disyembre na pakulo ng student council para sa selebrasyong ng pasko.

Kahit sa loob ng banyo napapa-indak pa rin ang ating bida kahit sabon-sabon na ang katawan at bumubula-bula na ang buhok.

Hinuhuni pa ni Jongin ang kanta na sasayawin. Love Shot ang title na puro gilingan na yakang yaka naman niya pero hindi pa rin siya kuntento sa kanyang pagsayaw (kahit perfect naman na). Perfectionist kasi ang ating dancer na hindi lang sa pagligo siya sumasayaw, hanggang panaginip pa.

Mabulang-mabula na ang buong katawan ni Jongin dahil sa gamit na Hana shampoo (sobrang bango kasi) at sa bagong bili niyang Dove soap.

Nakapagbanlaw na't dapat tapos na rin, rumound two pa ulit siya sa pagsabon kaya lagi siyang tumatagal ng isang oras lang sa pagligo. Buti na lang wala ang roommate niyang si Kyungsoo na madalas magreklamo sa kanya na sobrang kupad maligo. E kaso naman ayaw niya mangamoy mabaho kasama ang cute na cute na si Kyungsoo na alam niyang crush na crush siya dahil isang beses narinig niya ang lalaki na nag-ssleep talk patungkol sa crush niyang dancer na matipuno at roommate niyang mabagal maligo. Simula nun madalas na niya asarin si Kyungsoo. Pampapansin kumbaga. Yung tipong sinasadya niyang paglapitin minsan mga kamay nila o kapag may inaabot si Kyungsoo na di niya maabot, lilitaw agad si Jongin sa likuran niya at siya mismo ang mag-aabot sa kung ano man ang gustong kunin ni Kyungsoo na di niya kayang makuha. Minsan pasimple siyang mag-compliment sa suot ni Kyungsoo kahit wala naman talaga fashion sense ang roommate pero kahit ganun, cute pa rin talaga siya sa mga mata ni Jongin. Whipped culture ika nga nila.

Napabuntong hininga tuloy si Jongin sa kilig habang nag-iisip, hawak-hawak ang Dove bar soap na sa kasawiang palad dahil sa kakaisip niya sa cute na cute na si Kyungsoo na may cute na pwet, nahulog niya ang bar soap sa tentenenteten! JONGIN KIM MAKES A THREE POINT SHOT------SA BOWWWWL!!!

At siya'y napasigaw na mukhang rinig na rinig din ng kabilang kwarto sa kanilang dorm sa Dapitan.

 

-

 

Hindi alam ni Jongin ang gagawin. Puta, natutunaw na ang Dove sa inidoro na nagkakahalagang 70 pesos. Kukunin pa ba niya yan kung nag-swimming na ang ginto niyang sabon sa bowl?

Nagpapanic na ang ating bida at kinakapos na ng hininga. Pucha naman kakabili lang niya sa sabon na yan eh.

May kumatok sa pinto ng banyo.

"Jongin, okay ka lang ba? Bakit ka sumigaw pagdating na pagdating ko? Uy, sumagot ka nga. Nag-aalala ako sayo. Huy!" Walang tigil na katok ni Kyungsoo sa labas ng banyo.

Napaupo si Jongin na namumuti pa sa sabon. Round two pa ah? Ayan na-shoot tuloy ang sabon sa mahiwagang bowl.

"Dudukutin ko ba?" Bulong niya. Puta naiisip pa lang niya ang germs na dala ng inidoro di na niya masikmura pang dukutin ito. Pero sayang. Kakabili lang niya yan kahapon sa halagang 70 pesos sa tindahan kahit 60 lang naman yan sa supermarket. Tangina. Tangina talaga.

"Jongin sisipain ko tong pinto kapag di ka sumagot!"

Napalingon si Jongin sa pinto dahil nagbibilang na ang cute na cute kung magalit na si Kyungsoo na kahit safeguard lang ang sabon eh amooooy Dove pa rin.

"Tatlo...pag-lima na sisipain ko na 'to!"

"Apat..."

Tumingin si Jongin sa kawawang sabon at ngumuso.

"Lima!"

Sa kabila ng pinto, sisipa na sana si Kyungsoo nang nagsalita si Jongin at madukot gamit ang kamay niya ang sabon sa inidoro.

"Teka! Teka! Wag mo sisipain!" May arte sa paghawak ni Jongin sa sabon. Isang mata lang din niya ang nakadilat pa.

Internally sumisigaw na siya sa sobrang pandidiri. "Tangina," bulong na naman niya.

"Ano ba kasi nangyayari sayo dyan!?" Nakapamewang na tanong ni Kyungsoo. Daig pa niya ang lahat ng nanay sa mundo kung siya'y magalit.

Bumukas ang pinto ni Jongin. Walang hiya-hiya na binalandra ang hubu't-hubad niyang katawan na masabon at hawak-hawak ang natutunaw na Dove soap ng kanyang dalawang daliri.

"Kyungsoo, yung sabon ko nahulog sa bowl kakabili ko lang nito kahapon." Mangiyak-ngiyak na sabi ni Jongin na akala mo namatayan ng aso.

Si Kyungsoo naman...oh yes si Kyungsoo Doh nga. Kung ano ang hulma ng bilugan at malaki niyang mga mata ay siya ring hulma ng kanyang bibig.

Crush na crush niya si Jongin. At oo, naglalakad lang at natutulog si Jongin madalas ng walang damit. At oo, first time niyang makita ang espada sa gitna ng mga hita ni Jongin. At napasigaw siya ng pagkalakas. Mas malakas pa sa sigaw ni Jongin kanina.

 

-

 

Ilang minuto rin ang lumipas bago nakarecover ang dalawa. Di naman nila napag-usapan ang size ni Jongin na alam niyo na...singlaki rin niya. Ehem.

Pero inakyat pa sila ng admin ng dorm dahil nga sa sunud-sunod na sigawan sa pinagsasaluhan nilang kwarto.

Pagsisinungaling na lang nila, "May bugwit kasi hinahabol namin tapos tinapakan ni Kyungsoo napisat ayun tigok!" Kwento ni Jongin na sobrang exaggerated na sinamahan talaga niya ng pandidiri sa mukha at galaw ng kamay. Cue word TIGOK-- inislash niya ang hintuturo sa kanyang leeg.

Ayun, pinaniwalaan naman sila dahil todo sakay din si Kyungsoo sa pagkukwento. "Madugo. Pero nalinis na namin. Tinapon na din namin yung daga." Agad kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang basurahan. "Nangangamoy na. Jongin naaamoy mo yun? Mabaho no?" Tatawa-tawa niyang sabi na ipinagtaka ng admin dahil tila wala naman itong maamoy na mabaho. "Ah, nagspray na kasi kami pabango. Sige po, Miss, tatapon ko na itong basurahan sa labas."

End ng eksena kanina matapos ang dalawampu't minuto.

Ngayon, nakabihis na si Jongin at matapos paliguan ang kamay na pinandukot sa sabon sa bowl ng alcohol at sanitizer, nadatnan niya si Kyungsoo sa sahig na nakaplastic ang mga kamay at may nakalatag na plastic sa sahig kung saan binabalatan niya ang sabon na akala mo patatas lang.

"Soo, ano ang ginagawa mo?" Umupo si Jongin sa tabi ng roommate niya.

"Ano pa ba e di binabalatan yung sabon mo para matanggal germs."

Gusto tumawa ni Jongin pero baka ma-offend si Kyungsoo sa kanya kaya nagpigil siya sa pagtawa. Sa lahat ng bagay na pwedeng gawin sa sabon, pagbabalat pa nito ang naging solusyon ni Kyungsoo. "Gamit mo pa talaga yung pambalat ng gulay at prutas mo."

"Oo, tsaka sayang kasi yung sabon. Kakabili mo lang nito sabi mo." Ibang klase nga rin naman ang konsentrasyon ni Kyungsoo sa pagbabalat dahil para talagang nagbabalat lang siya ng patatas. Manipis lang ang pagbabalat niya sa sabon para di tuluyang maubos. Halos mawala na ang nakaukit na Dove sa sabon dahil sa ginawa ni Kyungsoo na tinatawanan pa rin talaga ni Jongin sa loob-loob niya.

"Siguro ganyan din ginagawa mo sa Safeguard mo kapag nahulog sa inidoro."

"Ha? Di no, onting banlaw lang nun ng tubig okay na. Yung sabon ko it kills 99.9 percent of germs kaya kayang-kaya ilaban ng Safeguard ko sarili niya sa germs di tulad ng Dove mo."

Natawa na talaga si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. "Cute."

"Sino?" Monotonong tanong ni Kyungsoo. Patapos na rin siya sa pagbabalat ng sabon na pwedeng-pwede na ulit magamit ni Jongin.

"Ikaw, ang cute cute mo."

Tumingin saglit si Kyungsoo kay Jongin na biglang nahiya at napahawak sa batok. Pero tumingin din siya pabalik sa sabon. "Ayan, tapos na." Pinagsama-sama ni Kyungsoo ang mga nabalatan na nagkalat na sa plastic na nilatag sa sahig. "Kapag hinulog mo to ulit, bahala ka dyan di na kita tutulungan."

Masayang masaya naman si Jongin na good as new na ang Dove soap niya. "Kyungsoo, thank you! Anghel ka talaga sa lupa! Cute cute mo pa talaga!" Pangigigil na hila bigla ni Jongin sa matabang pisngi ni Kyungsoo na napapikit sa pag-atake.

"Jongin, bitawan mo pisngi ko kundi babalatan kita!"

Tumawa ng malakas si Jongin at bumitaw.

Pero sa gulat ni Kyungsoo, nilapit pa lalo ni Jongin ang mukha niya kay Kyungsoo na aakalain mo di affected pero iba ang pinapakita ng namumula niyang mga tenga.

Ngumisi si Jongin. "Kung damit ko lang din pala tatanggalin mo, bakit hindi?"

Sa di mapigilan na buhos ng damdamin at tuwa na naisalba ni Kyungsoo ang sabon niyang minamahal, numakaw halik si Jongin sa labi ni Kyungsoo tsaka kumaripas ng takbo sa banyo hawak hawak ang Dove na sabon na bagong bago sa mga mata niya.

Tahimik siyang nagwawala sa loob ng banyo at napapa-Yes! Yes! na sa wakas, nahalikan na rin niya sa labi ang cute cute niyang roommate na si Kyungsoo na kinikilig naman sa sahig habang hawak ang labing hinalikan ng crush na crush niyang roommate na si Jongin.

Yun nga lang sa sobrang ligalig ni Jongin, dumulas ang sabon sa hawak niya and for the second time around, naka-three point shot siyang muli sa halimaw na inidoro.

"KYUNGSOOOO!!! NAHULOG NA NAMAN SA BOWL YUNG SABON KO!!!"


End file.
